


The one who played shiritori

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, OS, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sho plays shiritori two times in Arashi ni Shiyagare, displaying his lack of talent to seduce women, but perhaps does he have an ulterior motive?</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one who played shiritori

Title : **The one who played shiritori**  
Author: **WendyJoly**  
Pairing : **Sakumiya/ Sakumoto**  
Length : **One-shot**  
Beta : **The precious[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chibipinkpetals**](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**  
Genre : **SmuT-Theatre & Revelation**  
Disclaimer : **I own nothing but Arashi surely owns my soul**  
Summary : **Sho plays shiritori two times in Arashi ni Shiyagare, displaying his lack of talent to seduce women, but perhaps does he have an ulterior motive?**

 

 

\- Sakurai Sho & Ninomiya Kazunari –  
The one who played shiritori

_«…Indoa»  
«…Aishiteru»_

 

The public laughs out loud as Sho reaches the room where his friends are observing his pitiful performance. Twice. Twice he failed with this new corner, brilliantly displaying his lack of talent concerning the way to seduce a girl. He sat on the stool, so embarrassed to explain his strategy to Nino who knew him so well. He mumbles, lost his words, nibbles his lips and finally leans to his friend to makes things clear.

Naturally Nino bends on him, their shoulders touching , whispering to each other’s ear, creating the intimacy he looked for - in vain- with the two female guests.

 

_“Why does it work with Nino?”_

 

He chuckles suddenly, mortified at as he realized that he let slip such revealing information during a show. He slaps himself mentally, blessing silently his colleagues for taking over immediately.

 

_“So you officially took the clumsy character in charge?”_ Smirks Jun as they are in the restroom, with the staff, debriefing the show.

_“You know me…I’ve never been comfortable with such beauties, guess time doesn’t make any difference.”_

_“When the reality overtakes the fiction…”_

_“Indeed.”_

 

He doesn’t intend to spend more time than necessary on this doubtful and litigious problem. He did more than his share today.

He consults his schedule for the day to come, planning mentally his comeback at home. If he could order his meal now, the errand guy would be at his front door when he reached the building. Eating would take time enough for the bath to be ready and if he was inspired enough, his rap could be written before midnight. Perfect time to be in bed…since he had to wake up at 5AM for ZERO.

He gets into the car and as he’s about to close the door, he feels someone pushing him to take place by his side.

 

_“I’ll treat you tonight.”_ Says Nino, patting the driver’s shoulder to hand him a paper with the new address.

_“But I~”_

_“Was about to order a meal, take a bath, do laundry…”_

_“I…didn’t plan to wash my clothes, though. Okay, where are we going?”_

_“Surprise.”_

 

A long time ago Sho decided to give up arguing with Nino when it was just the two of them. They've always had a strange relationship, since their junior time. Their bond was strong, more than it should be with a colleague or even a friend, less than with an official boyfriend. They flirted regularly, especially when they were drunk, and more than often Sho drank for the sole pleasure to be bold enough to steal some kisses from Nino and drag him to bed to cuddle him. Sho often had the feeling that things between them weren’t what they should be, but nothing was really ordinary in an idol’s life, right?

 

_“Is this a joke?”_ grumbles Sho as the car parks in front of a theatre. An old building which seems to be an anachronism in this modern town, opened once or two times a week only. Only a little poster at the cubicle counter clerk announces the movie which is played.

 

_“I don’t really know what’s worst. The fact you’re rubbing salt to the wound by dragging me here or that the only film is ‘Ai no Korida’…frankly Nino…it’s an oldies.”_

_“It’s a classic and Oshima was a genius. Did you ever see it?”_

_“Of course not!”_

_“So come on in.”_

 

Nino pays for the tickets – proficiently sneaking his hand into Sho's pocket to retrieve the wallet – and they enter the already dark…very empty room.

Sho follows Nino as he climbs the stairs to sit on the balcony, facing the screen and dominating the place.

 

_“They don’t sell pop-corn or any snacks?”_ whispered Sho. Nino leaned against him to hear his voice. He repeats the question and Nino winks to him, takes out a lollipop from his inner pocket, unpacking it to put it into Sho's mouth. It was not very nutritive but it could help him to hide his embarrassment. When was the last time they watched an AV with the members of the group? An eternity…and never with only one guy. It was awkward somehow to watch an erotic movie in a theatre even if this movie was considered like a master piece.

 

_“What’s the story?”_

_“She’s a servant and she has an affair with the master. Rapidly they are playing dangerous games, it’s a very erotic story.”_

_“I see…” gulps Sho as the woman opens her kimono to show her lower body to an old man._

_“It’s a French and Japanese co-production.”_

 

Sho nods meaningfully as if this simple fact explained anything and swallows hard as she takes off her outfit to straddle the master. Why did they suddenly cut the ventilation, he was so hot suddenly…

 

_“Would you play shiritori?”_ says Nino in an undertone to Sho, his lips caressing subtly the lobe of his ear on purpose.

_“Now?”_

_“It’s your idea.”_

_“Okay…I…should I begin?”_

_“Sure.”_

 

Nino raised the armrest and stuck his body to Sho’s to be heard. They could have talk out loud, since they were alone in the theatre but it was definitely something prohibited in such a place.

 

_“Indoa.”_

_“A? …hard.”_

_“Hard?!”_

_“Shh…your turn.”_ Susurrates Nino gently patting Sho’s thigh.

_“D? hm, debat.”_

 

Nino leans on his neck once again and slowly slides his hand to Sho’s groin plays.

 

_“Turgescent.”_

_“Ah…Nino…frankly, we shouldn’t do that…”_

_“It’s your turn Mister Shiritori. Reflect. Turgescent.”_

 

Sho thinks rapidly, trying to find a word which definitely would help him to escape to the sweet trap, yet tempted to play Nino’s game.

 

_“Scent.”_

_“Cunning boy…t? Taste.”_

_“Tip.”_

 

Nino moves to Sho’s crotch, groping the hard bulge misshaping his pants. Sho groans heavily, turning his head to gaze at Nino, not so surprised to find lips pressed against his in the process.

 

_“What are you doing Nino?”_

_“I know what you did.”_

_“What I did?”_

_“This crappy strategy during the show with girls. I know you did it for me.”_

_“Ab…absolutely not”_

_“You spared my jealousy.”_

 

Nino unzips Sho’s pants unhurriedly, and caresses the tip of the member pointing proudly on the verge of his trunk.

 

_“Though…I don’t understand why it didn’t work with them, since it works so well with me.”_ Murmurs Nino, sliding on the floor, settling between Sho’s thighs to put aside his underwear.

_“We shouldn’t…we never…”_

_“But you never told me you love me before…it’s your turn?”_

_“It’s yours.”_

_“Yeah true…tip…penetrate?”_

 

Sho arches his back, arching his hips forward when the head of his hypersensitive shaft disappears between Nino’s gorgeous lips.

 

_“Te…testicles. Crap…”_

 

Nino gently releases the balls to caress them, wrenching a deep groan from Sho's lungs. He brushes Nino’s hair gently, gripping the nape of his neck to attract him. The smaller straightens up and kisses him with an open mouth, his sex taste against Sho’s lollipop strawberry ‘s.

 

_“Satisfy.”_

Nino murmurs against Sho's bruised lips, sliding back down between Sho's legs, his hands had not stopped their ministrations, and soon, he has Sho's member in his mouth all over again, letting out a satisfied groan when Sho releases in his mouth. He sucks on the head and laps at the flesh, licking everything.

 

_“Nino…”_ whispers Sho, reaching down and caressing his face, he leans down, gently cupping Nino’s face to kiss him eagerly; amorously, _“I…I love you.”_

_“You’re so talented for shiritori.”_

_“I mean it Nino, I really love you…”_

_“I know.”_ He sits on his seat again and unbuckles his belt. Sho licks his lips in anticipation and Nino grins mischievously.

_“Should we play another game?”_

 


End file.
